1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to obstetrical instruments and more particularly to a device for simultaneously cutting and clamping an umbilical cord and to clips for use in combination with the device.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
Surgical instruments for simultaneously severing and clamping the umbilical cord of a new born infant are known. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 640,517, 2,052,870, 2,060,764, 3,166,071 and 4,428,374 each disclose clamping devices for simultaneously cutting the umbilical cord and clamping ends of the cord. The devices generally employ clamps which are detachable or removable from the clamping device after the cord has been severed and detached. U.S. Pat. No. 3,631,858 discloses a device for simultaneously clamping and severing the umbilical cord in a single operation requiring only one hand, non-detachable clamps being employed. U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,401 discloses a scissors-like surgical instrument for severing the umbilical cord employing a single-use, disposable blade assembly to sever the cord.
In general it is desirable in obstetrical practice to sever and securely clamp both ends, especially the fetal end, of the severed umbilical cord as quickly as possible. This is especially so when complications arise during delivery, such as when the umbilical cord is wrapped around the infant's neck. The fetal end of the cord must be securely clamped so that during the drying and consequent shrinkage of the cord, which occurs after delivery, further bleeding, infection, or umbilical hernia, do not occur.
While the cord is being cut and clamped, it must be securely held within the device, as must the clip or clips applied to the cord ends. Ideally, the cord ends should be separable immediately after cutting and clamping. Some prior art devices employ means for securing the clips such that the clip must be released from the device after the cord end is clamped. This additional operation may require the physician's second hand, possibly preventing him or her from performing other tasks associated with the delivery. There is a need for a surgical instrument which can be reliably operated using a single hand to cut an umbilical cord and clamp the cord ends, especially the fetal cord end, thereby minimizing the time which the obstetrician must expend in cutting and clamping the cord. Further, there is a need for a device in which a cord clip can be readily installed and is reliable and securely held while the cord is being cut and clamped, and from which the clamped end of the fetal cord is released and readily separably from the device after the cord has been cut.